Malygos
Malygos is old. Possibly the oldest being in the universe. Little else is known about him, aside from his suspected ability to absorb the life energy of other beings to extend his own lifespan. He swore his allegiance to Blackout after being imprisoned in the Pit by Zev Raregroove for his crimes against nobles of the world and freed, but double-crossed Blackout later after he gained enough power to challeng him. He seems to be quite fond of the being known as Ynot, and engages in many practice skirmishes. He is known for seeming a bit silly, but it is not that, he merely finds the mortal conflict of the world amusing, and uses it to his advantage. He has an intense dislike for Blackout He only engages in pure anger when nearly defeated in battle, something that he thinks shouldn't happen. In battle, he is a formidable opponent, and tries to keep his distance casting spells on his opponent, using the terrain to his advantage. Malygos appeared next to Xeno and Shika, and proposed an alliance to overthrow Blackout once and for all. Later, after the battle between him and Blackout, which ended in stalemate, he rejoined Blackout's ranks, and during the Battle of Darkmount, chose to fight Zev. Malygos disappeared for an entire year after he decided to work with Washu to further expand his powers. As a result, no one knows how strong he actually is. Malygos formed his own empire, independent of Blackout after destroying He returned during the Mad Scientist Convention, along with Doppler. He claims his recent plans have fallen through, but no one knows for certain. Powers Malygos is an incredibly powerful mage, specializing in pure arcane, non-elemental magic. While he has a disdain for elemental magic, he does occasionally use shadow, light, water, and fire magic when they happen to suit him. He possesses two Lighthawk wings, which he has infused with Shadow and Light energy - though it is unknown whether or not he has gone past that ability already. Trivia *Ynot's nickname for Malygos is 'O'Mally' . *Zev's nickname for Malygos is usually 'Magoo', with a few others; most recently, he's used 'Ma Ma Se Ma Ma Sa Ma Ma Malygos-a', although that's a bit long. The next one will probably be 'Elf Lord'. *Malygos is one of the few beings that Zev actually so much as slightly fears. This is because Malygos is one of the very few beings that Zev can't completely predict or manipulate—Zev can at least slightly manipulate Blackout, if he can get him angry enough. Zev can never tell what Malygos is thinking, and unlike others that have defected from Blackout, Zev knows that he couldn't bring Malygos to his side, because Zev really has nothing he could offer Malygos that would earn Malygos' allegiance. So, for the moment, Zev is simply happy to try and find ways to turn Malygos and Blackout against eachother, hopefully in a way that they'll kill eachother and leave the Revolutionaries as Zev's only rivalry for taking over the Galaxy. *Malygos tends to travel with a group that consists of his most trusted minions. It has had only two people at its least and currently has seven people other than himself in it. Alternate Universes *In an alternate universe, Malygos forced Sasuken to act as a spy, and later beheaded the Makuta after he led him to Zev's base. *In the Shattered Mirror Universe, Malygos was the most charitable person in the world. *In another universe, Malygos became the next Kar of the Ta'har empire, but quickly lost the title to King Agrippa during a poker game. Category:Persons of Mass Destruction Category:Original Creations Category:Scientists/Inventors Category:Characters controlled by Malygos